leave me never i'm yours forever
by jimaprayar group
Summary: she knows now...always his she will remain love tingles her when he loses ger the story of how he brings her back a dramione haven hey guys RRR read rate review
1. Chapter 1

It is four years today that she had been living with Ron. She truly was happy but what she then saw made her lose everything. Yes, she Hermione granger had been married to Ronald Weasley for four years then. They practically lived with their work and enjoyed the moment they stayed together which was only for the night. She was an Auror but as there was very less crime left in the wizarding world after the war ended, she lived a peaceful work life. Whereas Ron had a hectic schedule he was in the games department and after the war Kinsley Shaklebolt stressed on games and enjoyment lot more than people actually should. But something was wrong Ron returned very late at night and the ministry never kept officials back for so long for any reason .And that very day on their anniversary she found out that Ron was staying at someone's house and not at work.

That day she saw Ron with Pansy .Yes, Pansy Parkinson the slytherin princess kissing him full on the mouth. She kept quiet .She knew but couldn't imagine that Ron was doing it to her .She couldn't imagine that Ron was betraying her .She couldn't imagine that he had an extra marital affair with Pansy Parkinson, she just couldn't. She didn't tell him anything for days and regularly went to a nearby wiz-mug restaurant which was both for muggles and wizards. And there she met someone who was the last person she was hoping to see in a wiz-mug restaurant. It was he Draco Malfoy and he was the one who came up to her and greeted 'hello mudblood'and she was quick in her reply "hi! Ferret". "oh you're still the same "he said but he thought that she really looked much more beautiful then .He saw that she had tears in her eyes but didn't tell anything. They didn't exactly like each other. She ordered some drinks and a lone tear slid down her cheek. Then she was going to the washroom and Draco was passing he saw her slip and fall but could do nothing to catch her. Blood covered the back of her head and he couldn't tolerate seeing it. He used simple charms to stop the blood and carry her dissaparated to immediately. She was healed there in seconds and when she gained conciousness, they returned back to that hotel .They chatted for some time and would leave when Draco asked if they could meet again the next day the same place. She agreed and she really found herself happy to meet someone after many days .She could clearly see it Draco had changed….he had


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she did to herself some art of makeup. Wore a beautiful sea green dress and went to meet Draco. Accidentally that same day Ron had decided to take pansy to the same restaurant .Draco and Hermione were seated comfortably when they arrived. But when they met each other they were truly embarrassed but didn't want to destroy their dinner so they had dinner in different tables and went home early Hermione didn't exactly get time to talk to Draco but they exchanged cards and even in doing that little thing she felt happy. They didn't talk for a long time and after about an hours silence she spoke, "don't be sad. I had found about it long ago. "So how far have you gone in pursuing your actual true love?"He the question was so friendly warm and affectionate that Ron really felt sad about what he had done to Hermione the only words he could say was "I'm sorry but I really love her . You are my best friend Hermione but I find my true love in pansy". At first she really mad at him but now she had calmed down a great deal and had realized that whatever Ron said was true. She said "it's okay lets remain friends and maintain that relation faithfully as we have been doing for many years now. He said "now that we know that we are not meant to be soul mates lets remain friends with a divorce""okay I forgive you and I agree" but while saying this Hermione couldn't control her tears as Ron always had been her first love.

Few days later after agreeing they went to the court to get the divorce papers signed. Hermione remembered all her good times with Ron and harry. How they spent six years of school together. How they went to hunt horcruxes, the battle, and their first kiss in the chamber. Then with a heavy heart she signed the papers which were already signed by Ron then she bide him and moved to a one bedroom flat. She had to move on with the one she was made for but would she ever find him?She sighed probably not .She thought a she moved the last item from Ron's to her new house. She had to find love .she knew the world was not so poor not to give her a bit of love .She knew it…


	3. Chapter 3

She felt a little bad for herself at that point and not for Ron but she was relieved not to take the guilt of coming in between two lovers and she did not want to live with a man who loved someone else. She craved love. Would there be someone who would truly ever love her?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-it had been two weeks then after she had to leave the man she used to love. She had come over it and was quite settled in her flat and was quite busy in her work, after all she was the famous Auror Hermione Granger. Again the next day while returning from work she met him. She didn't know why talking to her once enemy made her so immensely happy when the comfort she received from her friends did not seem to calm her down. He said hello and said that he was sorry to hear about her divorce but he didn't why inside deep within he felt so happy about it. It could be maybe because he still hated that weasel bee and after hearing what he had done to Hermione he hated him even more. He couldn't imagine someone doing that to such a perfect girl who loves you. Maybe he didn't know. He desperately wanted to comfort the brunette and he didn't even know why he wanted to do that above all things.

They chatted over coffee again, Draco told her all about his life after the war. Both of them had lost their parents in the war Draco also had moved to a flat so that the horrifying memories of the war embedded in the walls of the manor did not haunt him day and night. He had become healer at St. Mungos and he also owned it. He was fascinated to hear about her success in her career as an auror. Draco offered her an anytime company service which meant that if he ever needed the support of a true friend she could come over to his place anytime she wanted.

All this made her heart leap, she felt so happy that tears were gathering in her eyes. Someone was there for her to be her friend and constant support and it was Draco.

Then she said short thanks and left the flat disapparating to her own. She changed ate a few frozen cinnamon rolls and went to bed. She wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't. Thoughts kept coming to her mind. Why had Draco suggested his company? Did he want to help? Why was she thinking about him? She had no idea. She really tried hard to sleep but then there was a knock on the door .She peeped through the eyepiece to see who it was in nearly the wee hours of the morning .it was the most unexpected it was Draco…why was he there?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione hesitated a little before opening the door but she opened the door and invited Draco inside "You at this time of the night?" she said. "I couldn't sleep" he answered. "Me too" she sighed. Then she asked him if he would mind a mug of coffee and he agreed. She was in the kitchen when Draco was looking around inspecting her beautiful flat. It had wall hangings picture of her and Ron and harry. Picture of their school years and believe it or not even his pictures were there. There were newspaper cuttings all over which said ' **he who must not be** **named returns'**. She had returned with two large mugs of coffee and a few biscuits. Even in her pajamas she was looking equally beautiful as any other time. What! He thought. What was he thinking? They sipped the coffee and talked about their lives again it was like the story continued. Instead of staying awake for more time because of the coffee, she instantly fell asleep on the couch. It had helped. Sharing her feelings with Draco made her at peace. The next day she woke up to find her on the bed with a sheet covering her. Draco was not there….

She returned early from work that day, dressed herself and apparated to Draco's flat. Draco had then taken to cooking as a hobby and she ran straight into him. She immediately realized the awkwardness of the situation and stepped away and apologized. Draco said it was okay and told her to sit down on the sofa and make herself comfortable. He offered her some pancakes and tea. She always seemed to enjoy his company very much. She felt a bit dizzy after having pancakes with tea. They continued to sip their tea and gaze at each other.

Draco then said "see beaver where we ended up, a few years back we really couldn't have imagined to have tea with each other. So can I now also say that we are friends?

"Of course from today and for ever more" she replied.  
Draco found it hilarious to be hearing this from Hermione granger. In a few days they had become friends when they had successfully maintained their enmity for over ten years then.

And after she was the best friend of potty and weasel bee? They shook hands and he asked her if she would like to go somewhere as there was a lot of time in hand before sunset yet she refused to go anywhere that day. She said that there was a place she desperately wanted to go to for sixteen years but had failed to mug up courage to do so. Draco was confused but when he asked her she said she couldn't tell him.

"Tell me I'm sure you'll feel light"

"Okay but promise me that it will be between us"

"I promise" after an hour of pestering she agreed to tell him…..


	5. Chapter 5

"I had a brother!"

"What do you mean by had?"

"It means of course that he is no more in this world"

"Sorry; I didn't"

"No its okay" she cut through "really, I didn't expect you not to say that even harry and Ron don't know about it. In fact no one does except for me mum and dad. I never really wanted to relate the story of his death to anyone. It has been weighing on my spirit from childhood and now I will share it with you... his name was Matthew Lewis Granger. He died before 11 but I'm sure he would have got his Hogwarts letter otherwise. He had magical abilities and could change the color of his eye balls at wish. I loved him Draco my matt I loved him so much you cannot imagine I loved him. He died because of me I know it all my fault I loved him so much Draco. I was the one who should have died I know It." tears were gushing down her cheeks and chin and wetting her t-shirt. Personally Draco was a single child and always imagined Hermione to be too but now he knew. Draco wrapped the brunette into a close embrace and said "hush! It's all right mione" and he kissed her on the forehead.

They were young. Not supposed to be in that condition. Should be in their own houses happily living with their parents. The war had really sapped all childhood from their hearts and their faces. They weren't exactly sad but they had grown up a great deal. They knew how to suffer losses as they had to-their parents friends and teachers.

"How did he die?" he asked. "Why did you call me mione? Like it better than mud blood or something?"She tried to change the topic with a fake grin but Draco's eyes were transfixed on her. "Thought we are friends now?" "I am sorry to change the topic, so listen now""when I was small and had just learnt to cycle one day I went out onto the road alone"

"Matt must have followed me because the moment I was going to be hit by a bike he came running and saved me but he got hit instead. We rushed him to the hospital but he was dead by the when I heard this I went into a coma for nearly one month and was still in a shock after I recovered mom and dad tried to convince me but I still think it was my fault I started recovering a bit after I started attending school and have tried not to remember that day till date and you are the first person I ever told about it" she was still crying. He couldn't bear to see her crying any more so some kind of madness came over him and he captured her lips in his and hugged her affectionately. He pulled off when he realized what he was doing. He now knew all about his best friend Hermione and he was going to help her to be happy. Maybe now he knew why….he loved her…..


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was Ron and pansy's short marriage program. They had rushed with all arrangements. Hermione was invited to be the bridesmaid and Ron chose Draco over harry to be his best man. After confiding in Draco she felt light and became jollier than expected even if her ex-husband was getting married. Now she could truly maintain her friendship with Ron and understood that it was better to get rid of any romantic feelings for him. She was happy for him and for herself as she also had gained a best friend.

-She apparated there with Draco and looked positively gorgeous. She was wearing the traditional bridesmaid white dress which in itself was so beautiful that it did not require any jewelry. she had done to her the positive art of makeup and looked like a goddess or an angel or a bit of both. He was wearing a long coat trailing behind a bit with a white shirt the ceremony was over faster than they had expected and were soon waving a bye to the happily married couple of Ron and pansy.

_ It was about four in the afternoon when they returned. Hermione was busy cooking a tiffin and when Draco asked her why she was doing that she replied that she wanted to go to the place where she and Matt used to go, with him. They packed up the snacks and dissaparated to the place. And it was positively wonderful a place. It was a low valley full of white flowers which were then glowing bright orange because of the setting sun. It was then that Hermione talked "don't you love the place? This is the place I and he used to come every weekend by bus." They had whatever they had packed and then went back to their own houses.

\- It was fifteen years after she could go to the place whose memory was still etched clearly in her mind. It was possible only because of Draco that she could go to the place.

She could confide in no one but he and she asked "why did you kiss me?"

"I do not actually know, I couldn't bear to see you cry anymore. Every time you cry I feel a sword slashing my heart".

She realized that even she had kissed him back and before he could ask anything else she said good night and dissaparated to her flat. She knew why she had done it but she couldn't tell him.

She loved him….. 


	7. Chapter 7

Three years had passed them being fast friends and Draco had almost moved into Hermione's flat except for the nights. They often slept together when they couldn't sleep alone. Oddly, most of the time Draco prepared meals but the coffee was Hermione's department. They often watched a movie marathon and fell asleep on each other's shoulders sometimes awakened by the noise of the hero of the movie screaming from the screen.

_Draco had loved her for three years then but could never mug up the courage to propose her he wasn't a brave Gryffindor after all but he had bought the ring for her two years back and wore it around his neck tied to a string always so that he could give it to her the first chance he got. They were very happy with each other. Hermione also never expressed her feelings fearing a refusal and accepted waiting for him to love her than a refusal. Draco had planned to do it that very night so he took Hermione to a restaurant.

\- It was in quite a remote area and the air smelled of love and... Snogging. As most people present here were snogging and a few were chatting. But one man pale and shaggy sat at one corner of the room. He looked strangely familiar to Hermione as she sat alone when Draco went to fetch the drinks, he had blonde hair grey eyes and wore long wizard's cloak. It was impossible she knew it as harry had him killed but the man did look like Lucius Malfoy. She wanted to tell Draco but before he returned with food, everything went black. Then she felt a blast of red light and when she opened her eyes she didn't know where she was.

_She saw familiar faces of death eaters around her. There was yaxley, dolohov, rodolphus lestrange and many others. Then she was taken to their head who was unmistakably lucius malfoy. He was alive and Hermione knew that she was not brought there for any noble purpose. Questions were flooding her mind then 'did Draco know?'Then lucius malfoy stepped on her knuckles and crushed them saying "went for my son? Mud blood? You know, what I have become is all because of you and I am going to take my sweet revenge. You could have taken my life but you took the only person I ever loved, my narcissa, she saved your best friends life and you killed her."

Hatred was prominent in his voice and she cried silently but did not utter a sound the only thing that came to her mind was that

"What was going to happen to her and where was Draco?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius malfoy captured Hermione in the cellars of malfoy manor. They took to torturing her but very few times with the cruciatus curse. They treated her with madness and brainwashing. They did not give her anything to eat and always kept water dripping near her. The food she could tolerate but the water really seemed to b driving her mad. Then one day they took her out. All of them had a cross on their arms now which must have been the replacement of the dark mark. She knew something was going to happen to her. They used some brain binding curse on her and repeated one sentence 'you are Helena hisham'. She knew one thing that she was Hermione granger and kept the thought firmly in her mind there were only a few more thoughts accompanying it and they were "where was Draco? Did he know?" she couldn't understand. He could not have betrayed her. She loved and trusted him and always would in spite of the torture she was facing every day.

_the torture Draco was facing every moment was intolerable. It was because of him, he had to find her. He took her there and because of his foolishness she was lost. He couldn't take it. She couldn't have been lost. She had to be alright he had to save her. But how? And from whom? He loved and trusted her in spite of the torture he faced. How was she? He would save her anyway. He wanted her to be safe. She simply had to be safe. She must be facing worse than him. This thought did not allow him to eat anything. They both were in the same condition but Draco had to become strong. He had to save her even if he was to face death himself.


	9. Chapter 9

After the whole week he ate some food tested his wand again and went out. The whole week he had been trying but could not find Hermione. He went back again to that restaurant which had snatched his life from him. He quietly sat down in a corner hoping that someone would show up. It was nearing midnight when he heard sounds and saw someone coming. He had been a death eater once and though he was in disguise yaxley wasn't and he recognized him at once. Yaxley talked to the manager and was leaving when Draco followed him with an invisibility charm on himself and he was surprised on being led to his own house the manor. He thought it was a trick but he wasn't sure where Hermione was and this was the only chance he had. He went inside and saw all death eaters were there and one exceptional whom he thought to be dead. It was his father he had become paler and his eyes were a cold icy grey. He was alive. His father. But then he realized that there was no time as his father had perfect reasons to take Hermione. Perhaps because of his mother

She had killed her to save him after all. He was taking revenge, for his love. And he was sure that either he was doing it or he had done it. Yaxley led him straight to her cell luckily he hadn't stopped following even after he saw his father. She lay in there alive but looking worse than death. Yaxley opened the door and he quickly slid inside. She had blood covering the whole of her body, looking like they had been slashed for fun. There was not he smile on her face which he craved to see, it was only a pale as white sheet of paper. They asked her "Helena how are you now?" she could mutter "I am Hermione not Helena" she maintained her will power. They said "pity""we thought all that raping and torture could dampen your spirit but we have to take to harsher methods". Draco couldn't help to hear anymore they had tortured his mio, raped her and before his invisibility charm broke he stupefied all present there. He tied the unconscious blooded Hermione to his back and had to pass through the hall where his father was. His charm had worn off and he had to face his father.

He had expected to kill him but he beckoned to him and said"draco my dear son"

Draco did not give any answer he just spoke through gritted teeth "how did you do this to Hermione and how the hell are you alive?" "The curse that boy had put was backfiring towards you and she wanted to save us your mother and while she was stopping the curse this girl thought that she was killing you and killed her. I am going to avenge your mother's death from this girl by torturing her more"

Draco was not going to hear any more and he said "you take your revenge from me and I will take mine from you "and before lucius could say anything else he shouted "avada kedavra" lucius was dead. He took revenge. Now they could be safe, s he could be safe…..


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione needed many months for her physical recovery and nearly a whole year for mental recovery. It was a miracle that she got over it and it would not have been possible without his help. It was all because of Draco's support and love that she recovered and she knew that she had to do something for him. She gathered all her Gryffindor courage and made the coffee and on it she had delicately written it on it with cream.

He had come to meet her and she held the coffee up to him and he read the message. It was madness he was supposed to do it but she had done it all. The message written on it was "I love you Draco". He couldn't control the sudden rush of passion that came over him and he kissed her and she kissed him back their tongues tangled and they did it so desperately if they wouldn't be able to meet each other ever again. He had pushed her to the wall and continued to kiss deeply. They had to break off at last ending it with few childish giggles.

But it started again it was like they were talking their hearts out without sound "don't ever leave me" "never!" "Leave me never again" "I won't! I always was your and I will remain" "No, promise me. Leave me never" "I'm yours now and forever". And finally after so many years of waiting Draco took the ring off his neck and slid it into her finger asking will you marry me? They fell asleep together after Hermione's agreement to their marriage.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop this instant" said a madly angry Hermione malfoy and pulled his son Dave back "say sorry! Now!" she screamed. Dave had made Eva's hair turn a bright shade of blue just before leaving for Hogwarts.

They were twins and second years. Eva was a Gryffindor and Dave was a slytherin. The smallest Naomi who was only three held his moms hand all through. They clearly had all malfoy genes except that Eva was a very good friend of Hugo Ron and pansy's son. Hermione was then six months pregnant and so Draco had to go to leave the kids to the station. They were happy and had married in a short ceremony just after the proposal. They now lived in their manor with three of their kids which would soon be four. Evanna and Davis were hilarious and lived on magic and Naomi was always clinging to her. The twin's hair was curly and white blonde. Naomi looked exactly like her but only there were a few blonde streaks in her hair. She and Draco lived happily even after what happened to them in their childhood. Now they could enjoy their childhood through their kids. Even after fifteen years they were as much in love as before. Time had passed but their love broke all barriers and rose. This proved that nothing can break a bond of trust and true love. All was well. They had always remembered their promise "leave me never I'm yours forever"….


End file.
